


Of all the things the world could throw at me (It had to curse me with you)

by Nikalae



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: I wanted to write something and this kinda happened, It's 1 am so I should probably go to bed ahahah.. ah, idk folks, so yeah enjoy I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikalae/pseuds/Nikalae
Summary: Fuck it all, Tsunayoshi Sawada didn't get up for the world to throw something like that at him. He was definitely going back to bed.





	Of all the things the world could throw at me (It had to curse me with you)

**Author's Note:**

> That's somehow not like my usual writing style at all and it feels kinda weird but hey, at least I wrote something? (That's one kick in your ugly backside, writer's block)

He woke with a groan, promptly rolled out of bed to avoid getting hit in the head with the ridiculously big green hammer, dodged the bullet that was shot at his shoulder and waltzed out his room down the corridor. 

He stepped out of the way when the little boy wearing cow prints ran past him, quickly followed by the little chinese girl. "Give that back Brocolli Head! It's not yours!" "Come and take it then!"

Going down the stairs into the kitchen, he took the plate that was filled with an ominous thing that smoked purple and put it in a bag to have it destroyed later before sitting down, smiling at his mother when she greeted him by handing him a bowl filled with rice. 

He ignored the chopsticks that kept on taking food from his plate and raised an eyebrow at the grenade that sailed through the window to explode in the little garden, sighing as things started to float around. "Mama's cooking is ranked 1st in the list of best cooking!"

Suddenly, the front door bursted open and an annoying voice was yelling. "Nana, dear! I'm back!" "Welcome home darling!"

Fuck it all, Tsunayoshi Sawada didn't get up for the world to throw something like that at him. He was definitely going back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually sets a few years after canon, like 3-4TYLish? Tsuna is used to the weird things that have become his life by now but he will never, ever, get used to Iemitsu. Especially when the idiot comes home like a happy flower suddenly popping out of the ground like "Oh hi! Fancy meeting you here, darling!"
> 
> (Yeah, I don't like Iemitsu.)
> 
> Also I apologise if that's not the way Fuuta talks when ranking and I'm probably gonna fix that in, you know, the morning. (or afternoon? oh well)
> 
> Sorry if there's any mistake or something is said strangely.
> 
> I don't think I'm ever going to write in that style again because it doesn't feel right somehow?? Urhg.


End file.
